Different
by Chi Ookami
Summary: She was always different from the way she walked but not on her feet to the way she talked without using her mouth she was more different then anyone could believe...


**This fic is actually something I did for school and I think its pretty good I got a A- for it so I thought why not put it on FF since it is based on Megaman somewhat…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman but I own the name Shya **

**(A/N: Dark is 9yrs old in this fic so is Shya (Roll)) **

Glossary: Stonepath Road

MonsterCar, bus

Jumping Rocks a area of tall flat top rocks

* * *

She was always different from the way she walked but not on her feet to the way she talked without using her mouth, a lot of people talked about her saying how weird she was wearing the same clothes everyday, or how she moved stealthily on all fours never standing on two feet. Even though she did these eccentric things she had radiant beauty, meadow green eyes, golden blonde hair and long slim body, it was the only thing that the boys liked about her but it just made the girls disgust her more. The kids insulted and taunted her but she just turned her head and stalked away often going to pond and staring at her reflection in the water.

I followed her one day and sat next to her by the pond she just ignored me like she did everyone I started talking to her she never spoke back but to my surprise she listened intently never being distracted by any other movement or noises, when the bell rang she rose to her hands and feet gave me a curt nod of farewell before she turned stalked away. The next few weeks repeated in this same fashion and then I realized she pretty knew me like back of her hand and I still knew nothing about her so the next day at school I went straight to the pond to see if she was there. She was and when she saw me she got up and gave me a welcoming bow before sitting back down she looked back and stared into my eyes I could have swooned I heard a female voice in my head asking "are you coming to sit down?" the voice was gentle and soft, I hit myself over the head thinking that I was daydreaming but the voice came again but this time with their was amusement in the voice "why'd you hit yourself like that?" I shook my head then realized that the she was looking at me the whole time and then realization hit me like a ton of bricks. It was her she was speaking to me expect in my head my eyes widened in shock and awe "Dark? You ok?" came her voice came again I suddenly snapped back to reality and nodded dumbly she laughed "surprised I can actually talk huh?" yet again I nodded dumbly when I finally found my voice I asked "what's your name?"

She looked at me in surprise as if this was the first time someone had actually asked her what her name was, then look back into my eyes and she replied in my head "Shya, my name's Shya". I started asking Shya more questions and she told me all about her life and how she grew up with a pack of wolves that had found her after her mother and father abandoned her in the forest as baby and how at the age of 6 was captured by a human hunter and brought here to the city and taught how to read and write even though she never talked, I was so amazed that I didn't hear the bell ring for school to start and Shya just ignored it and carried on with her life story. After Shaya finished her story I looked at her sympathetically then asked "do you want to go back to the forest?" Shya did not replied but looked at herself in the pond for what seemed like hours before she looked back at me and replied "yes I do" I flopped down onto my back and stared at sky thinking about everything Shya had just told me, then her voice broke into my head again "you know if I ever found my way back to the forest and you were with me I think the pack would accept you as one of us, and I think you'd enjoy it"

I look at her for a minute in surprise then replied " you really think so?" she nodded, well I never really did like the city I mused out loud and my parents never really pay me much attention, can you tell me more about the forest? Shya nodded and began to tell me about the beach that lay in her pack's territory and how she and her pack mates used to run along the beach till they got to the place called "Jumping Rocks" where her and her friends used to jump from rock to rock, and finally she told him of the prey that ran through the forest and how she would stalk and kill prey for the pack to eat. After she finished I thought for a while longer before speaking "alright were going back to the forest"

Shya look at me in shock and surprise "what? When? How?" I rose to my feet before speaking "were leaving right now, we'll go by bus to the edge of the city, do you remember what the direction the forest is?" Shya nodded "it's in the direction that the sunsets" I nodded and then asked "do you think once were out of the city you can find the way to the forest?" she smiled "a wolf can never forget her true home" "I smiled back "alright lets go" Shya nodded and rose to her hands and feet and followed me out of the school.

* * *

Shya and I snuck onto a bus bond for the west end of the city, after the half hour ride on the bus I left my bag on purpose and followed Shya off the bus. Once the bus left Shya shook herself I really don't understand how you humans stand those monsters she said in disgust I looked at her confused then she explained that the wolves called cars and buses, monsters as they walked along the edge of what Shya called the "Stonepath". As we got father away from city Shya stopped and turned to me "you should start walking like me because you won't be able to in the forest" I did as Shya said and after much falling over I finally got the hang of walking on all fours and then Shya taught me how to stalk like she did. After awhile of walking next to the Stonepath Shya stopped and lifted her head and took a deep breath in and she smiled and told me to do the same, I did as she said and felt a thousand scents drift into my mouth I looked at her in wonder and she looked at me her eyes sparkling brightly then she said "were here, now all we have to do is cross the Stonepath" I nodded and she looked left and right searching for signs of any monsters before dashing out across the Stonepath, I charged after her hard on her trail as she disappear into a bramble bush I dashed after her and the sight that met me was amazing a place full of trees, bushes, plants and stones . Shya looked at me "welcome to my paradise and your new home" she said softly rubbing herself against my chest before stalking softly through the bushes.

I quickly followed after her. We stalked in silence, as we stalked I listened to the sounds of the forest, my gazing was interrupted when Shya let out a loud howl and almost as soon as the sound rose to the sky, a wolf emerged from the gorse tunnel in front of us the wolf looked angry at first but as soon as his eyes set on Shya he let a howl of pure joy and happiness and to my surprise I understood what the wolf said "she has return! Shya has returned to the forest!" he howled loudly. Then he nuzzled Shya lovingly and said "come Shya your mother and father well be overjoyed to see you" and began to walk back through the tunnel but Shya did not move, the wolf noticed this and padded back to her this time noticing me close to her side the wolf looked confused "Shya who is this?" he asked Shya looked at wolf and spoke "Shadow this is Dark, Dark helped me find my way back to the forest and has decided to join the pack" Shadow looked from me to Shya and back to me slowly taking in the new info after a minute he bowed to me and I bowed back then "very well, welcome to the pack Dark and thank you for bringing Shya back to the forest she has been greatly missed" he said with a wolfish smile I blushed in embarrassment Shya just rubbed up against me with a smile as Shadow began to disappear through the gorse tunnel Shya followed swiftly but I held back I looked back in the direction we had came and then back at the gorse tunnel where Shya had popped her head through looking at me, are you coming? she asked softly I looked at her, her soft eyes shining with happiness it made me smile and I rose to my hands and feet "yes I'm coming right now" I said happily as her head disappeared and I bounded after her looking forward to the future I had chosen my path, I was going to live with Shya and the wolves in till I draw my last breath.

* * *

**So whaya think? A little random isn't it… **


End file.
